Baile de Invierno
by Sakura-Love94
Summary: [AU] Sasusaku. Sakura es la representante de generación en su escuela privada, por lo que la organización del baile de invierno esta en sus manos, pero al poner al glorioso Sasuke a hacer un "denigrante" trabajo como un pequeño castigo, él toma cartas en el asunto "Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás" Two-Shots.
1. Chapter 1

_Noviembre 3. _

El auditorio del Instituto Privado Konoha estaba llenándose de los estudiantes del ultimo grado de preparatoria. Poco a poco todos tomaban diferentes lugares mientras todos comentaban de lo que se podría tratar aquel anuncio.

Sasuke entró con su típica pose. Sus manos en los bolsillos y su media sonrisa asomándose mientras oía como Naruto hablaba animado con Kiba sobre lo que harían en las siguientes vacaciones de invierno. Ellos tomaron lugar casi hasta atrás del auditorio.

La mirada de Sasuke escaneaba el lugar en busca de una persona en especifico, pero sabia de buena vez que ella no estaría entre la multitud.

Sasuke era el niño prodigio. Atlético, inteligente, e increíblemente apuesto. Hijo de empresarios. Tanto su padre como su madre se habían dedicado a los negocios, pero Mikoto hoy en día se entretenía más dirigiendo una academia de etiqueta.

—Todos atención—habló la voz de la directora Tsunade desde el escenario parada en un podio, quien al lado tenia a su asistente, Shizune y al otro lado al maestro responsable de su clase, Kakashi, —Por favor, reciban a su representante de clase y su comité: Haruno Sakura.

Todos empezaron a aplaudir, en especial Tsunade con orgullo, mientras la pelirosa se abría pasó en el escenario con su cabeza en alto y su pelo largo hasta la cintura moviéndose de lado a lado elegantemente gracias al contoneo que sus caderas hacían a la hora de caminar. Sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho sosteniendo un folder.

Esa era Sakura Haruno, majestuosa como ninguna. Ella era hija de un gran empresario y una aclamada diseñadora de modas que en su juventud había triunfado más como modelo, pero cuando la vida matrimonial de Mebuki llegó, con eso se fue su carrera de modelaje dedicándose directamente al diseño, por lo que no era raro que la pelirosa fuera, no bella, si no que bellísima, dotada de una elegancia y gracia única, sumándole su carisma y su fuerte poder de liderazgo heredado de su padre. Todo esto la habían hecho la representante de generación desde secundaria.

Atrás de ella venían Ino, Hinata, Sai, Temari y Shikamaru, los que eran su comité. Se sentaron en las sillas detrás del podía entre la directora y Kakashi.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo ella luciendo su sonrisa de siempre—Yo sé que este es nuestro ultimo mes, con una semana de clases antes de salir a vacaciones de invierno, y por eso mismo tenemos muchas cosas que hacer—ella abrió el folder tranquilamente—Primero, quisiera anunciarles que las audiciones para la obra de teatro de invierno han sido todo un éxito, démosle las gracias a la jefa del club de drama, Ino Yamanaka, por su ardua tarea de escribir la obra y seleccionar los papeles—en seguida Ino se levantó de su lugar e hico una reverencia mientras todos aplaudían—Antes de venir aquí ella se ha encargado de pegar en el tablero de anuncios quienes clasificaron para que papeles, lo podrán checar al salir de esta junta. Ahora, pasare al punto que más me emociona de todo esto ¡el baile de invierno, por supuesto!

En seguida las chicas empezaron a hablar entre ellas murmurando felices, y los chicos no se quedaban atrás. Era una novedad el baile de invierno.

—¡Silencio!—gritó Tsunade autoritariamente azotando un pie contra el piso haciendo que en seguida todos los murmullos pararan.

—Gracias directora—siguió Sakura—Como sabrán, este baile no se realiza desde hace un par de años gracias a que una generación y su mal trabajo de organización hizo del evento un completo desastre, pero gracias a nuestro querido comité hemos logrado traerlo de vuelta, por supuesto, necesitamos de todos ustedes para que este baile sea un completo éxito. A lo largo de la ultima semana nos hemos encargado de asignarles a todos una tarea según sus habilidades mas notables y necesitamos que se junten con el debido representante de la reunión para que les den sus horarios de trabajo.

Sakura empezó a decir nombres y asignar tareas y representantes. Como los que crearían la decoración tendrían que ir con Sai al departamento de arte, o con Hinata los que se encargarían de decidir la música y la comida.

Sasuke sonrió al no escuchar su nombre en ninguna clasificación, por supuesto que Sakura jamás haría algo como ponerlo a él a organizar cosas tan tontas. Él se quedaría fuera de todo aquel drama del baile y la obra de invierno.

—Por ultimo pero más importante, se necesita gente para poder ensamblar, la tan complicada escenografía que entre Ino y Sai han diseñado, y poner las decoraciones que igual se diseñaran y hemos estado de acuerdo en que nuestro capitán del equipo de basquetbol, Sasuke Uchiha, junto con Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Neji Hyuuga, y Rock Lee se encarguen de poner en pie todo estos, ya que son los más capaces. Por favor, ustedes se reunirán con Temari. Muchas gracias a todos, pueden regresar a sus actividades diarias.

Con la misma magnificencia con la que Sakura había aparecido, había desaparecido del escenario junto con los demás. El auditorio entero se empezó a levantar emocionado. Todos hablaban y discutían con emoción sus tareas, o lo que usarían en el baile, o a quien invitarían a este.

Sasuke seguía en su lugar, Naruto estaba a su lado con la cabeza echada hacia atrás.

—Todo por tu culpa, teme—dijo el rubio volteando a ver a su amigo.

—¿Mi culpa?—dijo Sasuke con un tic en la ceja.

—Sí, algo le hiciste a Sakura.

—Y acabamos enredados nosotros por igual, vaya problema—dijo Neji parándose junto con los demás dejando a los mejores amigos solos ahí.

—Vamos Sasuke, ahora que le hiciste a Sakura.

—No le hice nada.

—O le hiciste algo y ni si quiera sabes que la volviste a enfadar.

—Probablemente—dijo enojado parándose de su lugar.

—¿A dónde vas?

—¿A dónde más? A hablar con la molesta de Haruno.

—No la vayas a enojar más—dijo con un tono burlón.

—¡Cállate!

Esa Haruno ¿Quién se creía? Solo por ser la representante del salón, solo por tener ese poder sobre la directora y aparentemente sobre todo su comité.

Camino con paso incesante, con el seño fruncido. Todos le abrían camino, aparentemente, con una idea de porque el capitán de basquetbol estaba tan enojado. La vio hablando con varias compañeras de la escuela, sonreía y abrazaba a varias, siempre tan jodidamente encantadora.

—Haruno—habló alzando la voz.

En seguida toda la gente alrededor de ella lo miraron asustados y luego se despidieron apresuradamente de Sakura con excusas de tener cosas que hacer. Todos sabían que un enfrentamiento entre ellos dos era como si dos potencias se enfrentaran, nadie quería acabar en medio de aquella pelea. Apenas la gente alrededor se disipo, la pelirosa lo volteo a ver con una mirada altanera.

—Uchiha.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo esta vez?

—No sé de que me hablas.

—Sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

—Bueno—una sonrisa cínica se formo en los delgados labios de ella—si tienes alguna duda sobre tu puesto, lo dije en la junta, tú representante asignado es Temari, no yo.

—Sakura, estoy hablando en serio—esta vez él se puso frente a frente a ella, quien lo encaro sin miedo. La tenia cerca que podía aprecias las ligeras pecas, casi invisibles, que adornaban la fina nariz femenina.

—Y yo también lo estoy haciendo. Ese es tu puesto y punto final.

—¿Por qué tanta ira hacia mi de repente?

—¿De repente? Oh, Sasuke, ya deberías conocerme, yo no hago las cosas "de repente"

—Entonces dime tu jodida razón.

—Eres de los más brillantes de la generación, usa tu cerebro. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo clase de sociales y no quiero arruinar mi asistencia perfecta.

Con velocidad Sakura se separó de él y le pasó por un lado con su cabeza en alto. Sasuke se quedó ahí con el seño fruncido aún siendo capas de percibir el dulce perfume que caracterizaba a la chica.

—Quieres guerra, guerra tendrás—se susurró a si mismo antes de él tomar pasó a su clase de algebra.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Sakura llegó a clase justo a tiempo, el maestro aún no había aparecido. Se sentó en su lugar sacando su cuaderno con rapidez y con mala cara aún. Si algo le molestaba era lo brusco que Sasuke podía llegar a ser.

—Te encontraste con Sasuke, supongo—habló la voz de su mejor amiga al lado de ella.

—Sí, así es.

—Nadie deja de comentar tú atrevimiento al ponerlo a él a hacer el trabajo más bajo de todos para el baile. Generalmente ese trabajo se lo dan a los chicos que quedan en detención.

—Se lo merece. Esta recibiendo detención de mi propia mano.

—¿Al menos le dijiste por qué?

—No. Él tiene que saberlo, es muy obvio.

—Eres muy drástica, no importa que tan brillante sea un hombre, es un hombre, ellos no saben cuando hacen las cosas mal.

—Él empezara a no serlo, Ino. Ya lo veras.

—Siento que te va a salir el tiro por la culata, Sakura.

—Siento lo mismo—dijo la pelirosa con una cara de angustia, mordiendo su labio y estrujando su falda.

—Entonces ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Tengo que algo por comprobar, y solo así podre, por lo que te pido que por esta vez no me preguntes que es.

—Esta bien—dijo Ino no muy convencido. Muchas veces su amiga le daba ternura, por no decir lastima… Estaba tan entrenada para ser un modelo de perfección, que no se dejaba a ella misma hablar de sus problemas, o de cualquier cosa demasiado personal, por eso sabia que atrás del enojo de Sakura, había un motivo que se estaba carcomiendo el corazón de su amiga para no querer que nadie, ni si quiera ella, se enterara.

"_Sakura… ahora que te estará preocupando…"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Diciembre 2. Cuatro días antes del baile de invierno._

La escuela entera se encontraba hecha un huracán. Las personas iban y venían. La obra de teatro sería el jueves y el baile sería ese viernes y todo tenia que quedar perfecto. Los alumnos solo se encontraban en los salones para hacer sus exámenes finales, después de eso los dejaban libres para seguir con todas las preparaciones.

Para Sakura, todo estaba siendo una verdadera pesadilla.

"Sakura, no quedó esto bien" "Nos falta esto" "No hemos acabado aquello"

Esas eran las quejas diarias que recibía y resolvía, más estudiar constantemente para sus exámenes, y estar presente en cada evento social con sus padres, que gracias a las fechas navideñas, eran millones.

Cenas con empresarios o diseñadoras, eventos de caridad, bailes, entre otras mil cosas.

Además, llevaba tres largas semanas en un conflicto interno que no la estaba dejando respirar. Como si tuviera tanto espacio para hacerlo últimamente.

Salía del teatro después de estar sentada junto con la directora viendo un ensayo completo de la obra. La escenografía había quedado maravillosa, y los alumnos elegidos realmente se esmeraban por actuar lo mejor posible. Cuando acabaron, Ino aplaudía con adoración mientras corría a subirse al escenario y preguntar por su opinión. Ino había hecho un gran trabajo, se dijo Sakura si misma. Un pendiente menos.

Entró al gimnasio para verificar que todos estuvieran haciendo lo que debían de estar haciendo, y suspiro feliz, sintiéndose un poco más aliviada. Todos trabajan llevando cosas de aquí allá. El gimnasio parecía un paraíso invernal, se veía realmente hermoso todo. La navidad era su fecha favorita.

Sintió como todo se movía, por lo que se quedó quieta en su lugar por un momento. Una vez que sintió que sus piernas recobraban la fuerza levantó la cara con su sonrisa de siempre siguiendo su camino por el gimnasio, pero en seguida esa sonrisa se fue.

Si sus ultimas semanas habían sido aún peores habían sido gracias a Sasuke Uchiha. Se cruzaban en todos los eventos posibles, y siempre estaba él con su pose, tratándola con frialdad. En el ultimo baile de caridad la había hecho sentir totalmente humillada al no dejar ni si quiera responderle a uno de los donatarios comunes de la fundación de su mamá. Por supuesto que ella no se había dejado, y se había mantenido brillante como siempre lo había sido, pero por supuesto que toda aquella batalla la tenia fatigada. Sasuke podía ser el diablo mismo si se lo proponía.

—Hey—dijo fuertemente llamándole la atención—¿Puedo saber que hacen?

Le preguntaba no solo a Sasuke, si no que a Karin, que estaba con una mano en el hombro de él, con la intensión de pasar su brazo entero por el cuello del moreno. Él la veía neutro mientras Karin sonreía.

—Entonces… ?—prosiguió al ver que ninguno respondía.

—¿Qué parece, Haruno?—le preguntó Karin levantando sus cejas. Sakura frunció el seño, pasando sus ojos simultáneamente entre Sasuke y Karin.

—Parece que ninguno de los dos esta haciendo lo que tienen que estar haciendo. Les recuerdo que este viernes es el baile y no tenemos tiempo para sus estúpidos coqueteos—dijo claramente alterada. En seguida se escucho una ligera risa de parte de Karin.

—Tranquilízate ¿Quieres?—

—¡No quiero así que cállate y ponte a hacer lo que tienes que hacer! ¡O a los dos los suspendo de poder asistir al baile!

Sakura raramente alzaba la voz de tal manera, y en tal tono, por lo que todos alrededor detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo para poder observar lo que estaba pasando.

No todos los días veías a la representante de grupo gritándole así a la capitana de porristas, y al capitán del equipo de basquetbol. Más bien, una vez cada cien siglos veías a Sakura Haruno perder el control, y tenían que confesar que era aterrorizante.

Karin en seguida se fue de ahí dirigiéndose a donde tenia que estar, mientras Sasuke veía asombrado a Sakura, quien tenia los ojos perdidos en enojo y ligeramente cristalizados, y su rostro tenia un ligero tono rosado por el coraje.

—¡Todos a trabajar!—volvió a gritar al notar la mirada de todos sobre ella.

—Sakura…—susurró el azabache al notar el estado de ella.

—Lo mismo para ti. Cállate y trabaja.

Se alejó de él caminando hacia Hinata, quien la veía preocupada, y en seguida se dedico a tratar de calmar a su amiga. Sasuke sintió la mirada de alguien encima de él, cuando la detecto, era la de Naruto viéndolo acusante, Sasuke solo oprimió los labios sin saber como responder, en seguida el rubio empezó a negar lentamente antes de volverse a voltear a seguir colocando las decoraciones… Era cierto… El Uchiha ahora se sentía realmente culpable, y su amigo se lo había advertido.

—¡Sakura!—se escuchó a Hinata gritar aterrorizada.

Para cuando Sasuke pudo reaccionar, ya había un tumulto de personas en donde antes habían estado las dos chicas. En poco tiempo logro ver a Kiba abriendo paso entre los alumnos, y atrás de él salió corriendo Naruto con la pelirosa inconsciente en brazos, quien tenia ahora el rostro pálido, a excepción de la ligera línea de sangre que salía de su nariz hasta su barbilla. Él solo pudo quedarse congelado en su lugar.

—Pobre de la representante de clase—oyó murmurar a un compañera.

—Seguro que ha estado con mucho estrés últimamente—le respondió otra.

—Esperemos que sea solo eso y no otro tipo de problemas—

—Bueno…—se escuchó la pequeña voz de Hinata siendo lo más alta posible entre todos los murmullos que se oían en el gimnasio—Todos sigamos, estoy segura que la representante de clase estará bien. Por favor, todos, todos a sus puestos—

Sasuke no se sintió en lugar de ir a ver como estaba Sakura, por lo que decidió que luego iría a hablar con ella.

-…-

-…-

-…-

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y todos los alumnos empezaban a dejar la escuela. Después de estar todo el día con las preparaciones del baile y la obra de teatro, era hora de los alumnos de poder regresar a su casa. Sakura no había vuelto al gimnasio después de su desmayo, ni tampoco Naruto, por lo que había supuesto que se la habían llevado a casa, pero cuando alcanzo la entrada del colegio logró ver al chofer de Sakura afuera del coche, parado, esperándola como siempre. Ella seguía en el colegio.

Pasaba entre todos los alumnos que iban de salida tratando de localizar a la pelirosa, pero no la veía por ningún lado.

—Hinata—la llamó al toparse con ella—¿Has visto a Sakura?

—No, lo siento, Sasuke. Sé de ella tanto como tú… No la he visto desde que Naruto se la llevó a la enfermería, y tampoco lo he vuelto a ver a él.

—Esta bien, gracias.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y siguió su camino. Pasó por la sala de reuniones, el gimnasio, el auditorio, y la enfermería, pero no había rastro de ninguno de los dos. Rendido empezó a recorrer su camino de vuelta a la salida de la escuela, hasta que escucho el eco de la voz de Naruto, y en seguida lo empezó a seguir hasta que quedó frente al salón 6-B.

Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella sentada en una banca, Naruto había jalado la silla del maestro frente a la banca quedando él sentado frente a Sakura tomados de las manos. Ambos notaron su presencia de inmediato, y ella empezó a limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de sus manos.

Naruto hizo una mueca, acaricio la cabeza de Sakura antes de pararse y pasar al lado del azabache sin decir nada dejándolos solos.

—Vete—dijo ella en automático.

—Quiero que hablemos.

—Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

—No me digas eso—Sasuke se acercó hasta sentarse donde antes Naruto había estado, viendo los ojos de Sakura realmente hinchados y su nariz roja. Ella había estado llorando por un buen rato.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Dime que te ha pasado últimamente…

—¿Ahora si te interesa? Las ultimas tres semanas no has hecho otra cosas mas que querer humillarme—en seguida sus ojos empezaron a llenar de lagrimas.

—Fue por tu actitud en el día de la junta, entiende que…

—¿Qué debo entender? ¿Que por hacer una cosa, me merezco semanas de maltrato?

—Tú tampoco hiciste mucho por endulzar tu comportamiento conmigo.

—Si ya no quieres seguir con esto podemos parar, Sasuke—dijo de repente Sakura amargamente sin dejar de llorar—No tienes que sentirte atado a mi por nuestros padres, sé que tú quieres complacer a tu padre en todo, pero yo me echare la culpa si es necesario.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué me estas hablando?

—Si tú ya te aburriste de mi, no tenemos porque seguir.

—Sakura ¿De donde estas sacando esa idea?—le preguntó ahora él alterado.

Esa era la verdad… Sakura y él llevaban casi un año de ser novios, en enero lo cumplirían. Había sido un problema enorme, pero al fin habían logrado acabar juntos, por su puesto, cuando sus padres se enteraron de dicha relación, la felicidad no podía caber en ninguno de ellos.

Ambos eran hijos de importante empresarios, por lo que una unión significaba la fusión de las empresas. En un dramático atentado hacia la familia de Sakura, de parte de los Haruno, solo habían quedado ellos, por lo que toda la empresa iba a pasar a manos de su hija única, todo iba a ser al final de la pequeña heredera por lo que al enterarse de la relación de los jóvenes, sus padres habían caído en un acuerdo sobre que ellos dos se casarían, y las empresas se volverían un gran emporio. Las familias eran amigas de toda la vida.

Ella a veces había pensado que aquel acuerdo martirial iba a radicarse de una u otra forma, como si los hubieran tenido específicamente para casarlos, una vez se lo había comentado a Sasuke, él solo se había reído de aquello.

Sasuke entendía a lo que Sakura se refería… pero no entendía porque ahora se refería a aquello. Él no estaba atado a ella por sus padres y aquel acuerdo, él estaba atado a ella porque la amaba.

—La semana que se empezó a decidir que puesto tomaría quien en lo del baile, yo te había visto con Karin… estaban hablando pero tú te veías muy cómodo y tenias tú mano en la cintura de ella, me enoje, y por eso decidí ponerte a ti ese trabajo. En la noche, tú ni si quiera mandaste un mensaje, ni una llamada como siempre lo haces, y recordé lo del acuerdo, entonces empecé a temer que tú ya no quisieras seguir conmigo. Después pasó el día de la junta y decidí dejar aquello como estaba, como una prueba… empezaste con tu trato frio y a estar cada vez más tiempo con Karin, y ni si quiera en los eventos de mis padres me tratabas bien, y supuse que usarías todo este lio como excusa para romper conmigo, y sí eso es lo que tú querías, yo tendría que aceptar eso.

Sasuke bajo su mirada por un momento, sin dar crédito a lo que oía, en ese momento se sentía como el peor tirano en la tierra. Naruto le había advertido que de "hacerle guerra a Sakura" nada bueno saldría, y tenia razón. Ella no iba a correr a admitir que se había equivocado al ponerle tan absurdo trabajo, pero más absurdo era que él la hubiera puesto a través de tanto por algo tan estúpido.

—He sido un novio terrible ¿No es así?—le dijo levantando la mirada y acariciando la mejilla empapada de ella. Sakura asintió sorbiendo su nariz—Ven aquí—Sasuke la sentó en su piernas y la abrazo por la cintura mientras ella le devolvía el abrazo—Jamás rompería contigo, es tonto de ti pensar eso. A la próxima que tengas dudas sobre lo que pasa entre nosotros háblalo conmigo, no hagas este tipo de cosas.

—Estaba tan asustada, y estresada. Tenia todo lo del baile y la obra encima de mi, mas exámenes finales, los eventos continuos de mis padres, y lo tuyo, no sabia ni por donde empezar.

—Es por eso que te desmayaste—se dijo casi a si mismo separándola ligeramente de él para verla a la cara, al menos ya había dejado de llorar—¿Has estado comiendo bien últimamente?

La había sentido más delgada de lo normal, a decir verdad, al momento de abrazarla. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No he tenido nada de apetito entre tantas cosas, apenas he podido tener tiempo para dormir.

—Maldición Sakura, lo que menos necesitamos es que te dé una anemia, o tengas un colapso nervioso.

—Yo… estaré bien…—ella le sonrió, pero él no se la pudo devolver.

—Lláma a tu chofer y dile que se retire a su casa, vendrás a la mía.

—¿Qué? Mañana tenemos examen de historia, y en serio necesito…

—Vas a venir a mi casa, y primero vas a comer y luego dormirás conmigo toda la tarde.

—Pero…

—No, nada—la calló tomando su rostro entre sus manos—No voy a dejar que algo te pase ¿Me entiendes? No quiero verte medicada o en el hospital… no me perdonaría eso. Soy tú novio y se supone que tengo que cuidarte.

—Sasuke—ella sonrió entre su enrojecido e hinchado rostro y lo bajo lo suficiente para juntar sus labios con los de él.

Habían estado tres semanas sin un beso, sin estar así de cerca, y él lo había extrañado demasiado, la había extrañado a toda ella. Durante esas terribles tres semanas él también había temido que una ruptura se acercara entre ellos, y cuando pasó lo del gimnasio lo vio tan inevitable que todo su interior se sacudió. Lo peor que le podrían hacer seria aquello. Como ella había dicho, él siempre luchaba por complacer a su padre, siempre sintiendo que fallaba en la tarea, pero estaba ella, ella que lo veía maravilloso sin importar la peste de persona que podría ser realmente. Ella era su centro, y su mundo.

Después de varios minutos besándose se separaron pegando sus frentes, y ella le sonrió ligeramente.

Aquella tarde, Sasuke cumplió con su palabra. Sakura fue obligada a comer una comida entera de tres platos, y después de eso él la había aprisionado entre sus brazos y los dos habían caído profundamente dormidos hasta la hora de la cena… ella no había sido la única que había dormido poco gracias a esas terribles semanas.

Los días que vinieron se sintieron mucho más ligeros para Sakura como para todos. Al tener a la representante de generación tan risueña y sonriente de aquí allá hacia que el ambiente entero cambiara, en especial sin ella y Sasuke lanzándose comentarios duros todo el tiempo.

La obra de Ino fue excelente. La pareja se había pasado tras camerinos antes de que empezara para desearle buena suerte, y la rubia como buena amiga se había abalanzado sobre la pareja rogándoles que no volvieran a decidir declarar la tercera guerra mundial en tiempos de crisis como lo era la época navideña.

Y como era de esperarse, habían llegado de la mano al baile de invierno. Todos sonreían ante aquello, hasta la misma Karin lo hacia… aquellas tres semanas Sakura había perdido su usual brillo, y Sasuke se había convertido en un monstro de frialdad y cinismo, por lo que era bueno ver todo regresar a su equilibrio natural, y para ser sinceros… hacían una pareja adorable ante los ojos de todos.

—Todo quedo bellísimo, frentona—le dijo Ino feliz a su amiga.

—Yo no fui la única responsable, así que yo creo que todos nos merecemos el merito.

—Y es bueno verlos a ustedes dos felizmente juntos de nuevo—dijo esta vez Hinata.

—Sí, es bueno haber aclarado las cosas—dijo feliz la pelirosa abrazando a Sasuke por su cintura—No es cierto ¿Sasuke?

Él solo sonrió y la apegó más a él. Sí, era mejor que bueno… pero él no era el tipo de ir diciendo esas cosas frente a tanta gente.

—¿Pero se imaginan que no se hubieran reconciliado aún? Si no mal recuerdo, se irán junto con sus familias a un crucero a pasar navidad y año nuevo… Hubieran sido unas horribles dos semanas para todos con ustedes dos en esa situación.

—Lo había olvidado por completo—dijo Sakura viendo a Sasuke quien, a juzgar por su cara, había olvidad ese viaje igualmente.

—Eso ya no es importante, Naruto—le dijo Hinata nerviosa a su novio. Hablaba por todos diciendo que lo mejor era olvidar todo ese asunto.

—Es una lastima que tú planees todas estas cosas, Sakura—dijo Ino de la nada en un tono deprimido ganándose la mirada de duda de todos, hace un segundo la había felicitado por aquello—Por ser tú la organizadora, Sasuke y tú nunca pueden ser nominados rey y reina de ningún baile o evento.

—Bueno, eso no creo que nos moleste tanto… Hasta creo que a Sasuke le gusta más, él no es específicamente fan de ese tipo de cosas.

—A mi igual me daría algo de vergüenza—confesó la Hyuuga con un ligero sonrojo.

—Que de hecho, tengo que ir haya en frente a dar el resultado.

Sakura entrelazo su mano con la de Sasuke para caminar hacia la mesa donde Tsunade y los maestros estaban sentados, quien estaba notablemente ebria. En seguida se paró pero fue sentada por Shizune quien guió a la pareja hacia la pequeña plataforma que habían puesto.

Se acercó a pedirle a Tayuya, su DJ por la noche, que por favor parara la música por un momento.

—Buenas noches a todos—habló Sakura desde un micrófono—Me alegró de ver a tanta gente aquí hoy en la noche, es media noche, y saben lo que toca a esta hora. Ustedes han votado por una pareja, para ser rey y reina del baile de invierno. Y aquí—balanceó un pequeño sobre—Tengo el resultado contado por la Señorita Shizune, y el maestro Kakashi—empezó a abrir el sobre sacando el papel con el nombre del resultado. Ella sonrió, dándole una mirada cómplice a Sasuke, que se encontraba frente a la plataforma esperándola—Por favor, le pido a Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga que suban—

Los aplausos y los gritos se vinieron encima al segundo que Sakura los anuncio. Naruto saltó de emoción mientras que Hinata pasaba por todos los colores posibles… justo hace un minuto había dicho que era algo vergonzoso ganar ese tipo de premios, por lo que el rubio tuvo que, casi, jalarla hacia la plataforma donde Sakura y Shizune esperaban.

Apenas entregaron las coronas y el ramo de flores, Sakura fue bajada por Sasuke del lugar, quien la abrazo realmente pegada a él.

—Mis padres están cenando en tu casa, que tal si vamos a la mía y recompensamos el tiempo perdido… tenemos dos horas antes de que te tenga que regresar a tu casa—le dijo Sasuke entre ronroneos haciendo que un escalofrió le pasara por toda la espalda. Como un "sí" lo único que recibió fue una pequeña risa de ella.

Sasuke entrelazó su mano con la de Sakura mientras volteaban a todos lados cerciorándose que nadie notara su desaparición. Salieron del gimnasio y la pelirosa se colgó del brazo de su novio feliz, quien le sonrio como solo lo hacia con ella.

Ella podía ser algo paranoica, y él un tirano de vez en cuando… pero se amaban, y no importaba si llovía, nevaba, o temblara, al final de cuentas ellos acabarían encontrándose, acabarían tomados de la mano entre las ruinas de cualquier desastre, porque así de fuerte era aquel lazo que se había formado entre ellos.

Pero Ino tenia razón, pelear en tiempos de crisis como aquello era una mala idea… a la próxima elegirían una fecha menos ajetreada.

-…-…-….-

Espero que le hayas gustado este pequeño fic! Me dio ganas de escribir algo así por las fechas! Espero leerlos a todos!

Felices vacaciones de navidad a todos!


End file.
